Innocence
by sakura240
Summary: When an accident occurred left Jamie and Sophie alone with their mother gone from the world, the two were soon threatened with being separated and Jamie was at a loss...until three teens showed up in their hospital room. The two were taken to a world where they found out a bit more of their family. But...where was Jack when Jamie needed him the most? (might change title and rating)


Kura: I know...I know...I should be working on my other stories like Angels and Demons and the HP x OP oneshots...but I had this idea and I really wanted to try and see how everybody thinks of it! . Sorry! Especially about the Halloween thing for the HP x OP oneshots! I was gonna but...but then...it was pretty hectic...T^T

Berry: This is the first time we tried a story without any...anime characters...I think...

Kura: Hopefully, it goes well. This is only the prologue so I'm not sure if I would continue it or not. I guess it depends on if I could think of what else to add and if anybody would actually want anymore...

Berry: In any case, we do not own ROTG or PJ/HOO series.

Kura: Please do enjoy :D

* * *

**Prologue**

_"You're leaving? But what if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you..."_

**~.~.~**

Brown eyes stared into the starry sky while next to him, his little sister sleeping soundly next to him, tears gone but her cheeks showed a faint trail of tears. He held her close, not wanting to remember what he found out. His little sister...wasn't his sister.

For as long as he knew her, he always considered the little girl as his younger sister...but apparently, she wasn't even related to him...well, sibling-wise. She was his cousin from the other side of their family. Their...godly side of the family.

"Jamie?" The boy blinked and looked down to see his little sister staring at him with her wide green eyes. "Mommy? Where's mommy?" The little five year old looked around, her eyes scanning the walls before they returned to her older brother. "Jamie? Where's mommy...? She asked, her voice starting to waver.

Jamie gulped. He knew that the girl knew what happened. But...the girl was in denial. Just as he was hours ago when he was screaming at Chiron, Percy, and Grove, all of them who only looked at him sadly. But unlike her, he had time to calm down and think clearly while the girl only cried herself to sleep. It was then that something shining appeared above her head...

He didn't want to remember that. Not ever. It would prove that...he shook his head before giving his little sister a shaky smile. "Mommy is in heaven. She's not here...anymore..." His voice started to waver when he saw little Sophie's eyes widen. Her bottom lips trembled and he gulped before adding, "But she's still with us. You know...like Bunny and Jack! And Santa, Sandy, and the Tooth Fairy! She's in our hearts!"

"Really? Can I see her if I believe?"

His voice got caught in his throat before he shook his head. "N-No..."

Sophie looked confused. "B-But..." Her voice grew small, smaller than it ever had since he saw her when she was a baby. "Y-You said..."

"I know. But mommy is with daddy now. And she's an angel."

"An angel?"

Jamie smiled brightly, trying his best to hold back the tears. He had to explain this to her before he broke down. "Yeah. She's invisible...forever...but she's with us. She's probably smiling at us with daddy!"

Sophie seemed to cheer up at this. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

After that, Sophie snuggled close to her older brother. "Please don't leave, Jamie." She whispered. Jamie only managed to mutter out a small reply before he held his little sister tightly. He could feel his spirit breaking before he finally started to cry. He could remember what happened. The fire, the flames that tickled at his skin whenever he got to close but at the same time, it burned.

The false words of apologizes only made him hollow before he and Sophie were taken away by hospital officials. Then...the fear. He heard what they said. What those...horrid police officers said. That he and Sophie would be separated. He didn't want that! But just as they were telling him how they would be separated, their eyes glazed over. And then three boys stepped out of the shadows.

At this point, Sophie had already cried herself to sleep. He was only holding his sister close to him. He only recognized one of the boys.

Grover stepped close with kind eyes. He would always play with him, Sophie, and all his friends. The boy, no...teen sat down on a chair next to his hospital bed and began to explain how the two need to come with him and the two other boys who he called Percy and Nico.

But he hardly paid any attention. He could only stare at Nico who had a large sword strapped to his back and a part of him was horribly reminded of Pitch Black and he sunk back deeper into the bed sheets. He tried to hide his little sister from the black eyed teen's sight.

But despite being scared of Nico...he trusted Grover. And together, the five, with Sophie stepped into the shadows, though Jamie was very reluctant to do so. But just as the scene changed, the door burst open and he saw something that made his heart stop.

A monster.

Nothing like what he saw at the battle with the bogeyman.

It was a real monster.

He could only gape in shock before the scene disappeared. The last thing he did notice however, was white hair outside the windows. And then he was in darkness. When they arrived at...some place, he started to demand to know what happened. To know why they took him here.

He trusted Grover enough but...he didn't know the other two and he was scared, lost, and at that point, he just wanted his mother back.

Some other girl was in the room along with an adult in a wheelchair named Chiron. The girl took Sophie, telling Jamie that she would take the little girl to a room to sleep and it was after Sophie left that Percy and Chiron told him what happened. Nico had left and Grover only stayed silent, his eyes downcast.

He screamed.

He cried.

He could hear the voice of Pitch, mocking him, telling him that he had taken his mother away, that he would engulf the boy in fear. It was only when Grover placed a hand on his shoulder that he was torn out of his grief. The teen, no...satyr...told him that he and his sister were staying here. Their godly parents would soon claim them. And they would be safe. Then finally, he pulled the boy into an awkward hug.

Grover led Jamie to where Sophie was and once they entered the room, he rushed over to Sophie, only to step back in shock when he saw that...that thing over her head...the girl from earlier and Grover holding eyes of shock.

It was only after he felt Sophie's own body shaking that he managed to get out of his grief and earlier memories again and he looked up. Sophie's eyes were watering and they were staring at Jamie with confusion and...hope.

"...Why are you so hopeful?" Jamie asked but despite the question, he was happy.

His little sister was still so hopeful, as a child should be. Even though he didn't understand how his sister could be hopeful in this situation. Although, Bunny would be proud.

With that thought, the two fell against the bed and snuggled close not wanting to get separated. Soon enough, they were asleep.

* * *

Kura: ...I...I killed their mom...O-o

Berry: Yes, you did.

Kura: ...O-o

Berry: ...In any case, we hope you all enjoyed this :) We might or might not continue...though we hope that we do :) We would be really happy if we get some reviews on how this was :) Even any criticism is good-

Kura: Wha-!? I don't want criticism!

Berry: Criticism gives improvement.

Kura: B-B-But-

Berry: No buts! Thank you all for reading :) Bye-bye.

Kura: ...B-But...

Berry: NO BUTS!


End file.
